1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puzzle game device and more particularly, to a game device with which one tries to solve a puzzle by shifting puzzle elements.
2. Prior Art
With regard to puzzle game devices of this kind, a picture puzzle is well known. According to this picture puzzle, one picture or a game board is divided into many sections, for example three in each row and file or 9 sections in total, and square pieces indicating each section of the picture are puzzle elements. Therefore, puzzle elements are separate from each other and also separate from a game board. In this structure, there occurs a problem in that puzzle elements are lost. Moreover, the picture puzzle is solved in a simple way and does not provide different levels of challenging in solving a puzzle.
In general puzzle games, our experience shows that if the game is easy to solve, players learn easily the way of solving the puzzle and soon lose interest in it; on the contrary if the game is difficult to solve players give it up soon and lose the will to try the game. Therefore, if the game does not provide different levels of challenging in solving a puzzle as in the case of the above-mentioned picture puzzle, users of such puzzle devices are limited by ages and faculty and mass sales of such puzzle devices are impossible.